Black Throne Chapter 01.
This is Black Throne Chapter 1 Pain ached across my spine, as I planted myself against the nearest wall. In the orphanage, fighting was forbiddened. But I for one didn't care, you looked at me wrong, you step on my shoes or you just say one thing to me in the wrong way and I will personally make sure you won't ever say anything again. I had been here for five years, and not a soul had messed with me. In this place I, Markeys Williams, was the king. So it didn't matter who you were, if you ticked me off, I would beat you down. I was in a way the bully of this place. Don't get me wrong, I did at times help others, and those who helped me would get rewarded for their servatude. But when it came to fighting I was a monster. I didn't stop and made sure you'd admit defeat right before your final breath. If you were strong enough, you'd survive but if you weren't then you'd meet god or Ala or whoever you prayed to. I didn't care. All I cared about was making my way out of this stupid orphanage. Remaining quiet, I silently watched as two nuns walked passed the corner and faded into the distance. Finally within sight, I ran. As I reached, the door I smiled and flipped up my hoodie as I walked out into freedowm. _________ The outside world was different than I had remembered it. New Orleans had changed so much, that I had forgotten about the age I lived in. The last time I was outside was only two years ago, and that was for a fieldtrip to the local zoo. The nuns never had interesting things to teach us. After making my way towards a local dinner I saw a man in a casual jacket and stylish boots sitting at a booth. He held an unusual shade of eyes and a ginger hair tone. Raising his glass of scotch, the man smiled. Uninterested in the man's advances, I decided to take a seat and ask for some water. The dinner wasn't packed but considering the time of the day, the atmosphere was rather unusual. Turning to notice the doorbell jingle, I noticed a beautiful girl walk in. She had jade green eyes and long curly black hair. She couldn't have been taller than five-six but considering she was sporting just about everything that made her lookbeautiful, I couldn't help but smile. Taking a seat at a booth, she glanced in my direction and smiled, with the longing eyes for me to walk over and introduce myself. Intriuged, I smiled, drank my water and decided to advance. Appearing before her, I took a seat. "What a beautiful sight, you are." I conveyed. "You sure are fast." She replied. "But my question is, why are you here. Isn't Ian supposed to be here. I mean he is the one that stationed the plan. Or was that you?" "I wouldn't take credit from someone who is stronger than me." I replied distastefully. "But, Ian was busy, so he told me to sneak away. Besides, we have something else to talk about." "Like what?" She conveyed intrigued at my purpose. "How about, we go on a little vaca, what do ya say, Sarah?" I arched my eyebrow. "You and me, on a beach in Florida. Or should we take it to the Bahamas instead? Travel around the world and stop kidding ourselves, besides those baddies aren't ever gonna lighten up, might as well have fun while we can, right?" "Markeys, I have priorities. But, the one thing I'd like to do is tick you off." Sarah teased. Disarmed, I gazed at her uninterested in the remainder of the conversation. "Fine, have it your way." I shrugged it off. "Let's go then, where exactly does he want us to meet him at?" "Anubis's lair, a cemitary close by. It'll only take half an hour to get there." Sarah replied. "according to Ian, this place is bound to the realm of the Egyptian underworld." "Du'at." I sighed. "That place gives me the creeps, I enjoy The Silent Realm, heck even Yomi and the Underworld are nice but the Du'at is just completely creepy." "You've been there?" Sarah asked. "Just once, and that's enough to make you never want to go back." I said. "Now, let's get going Ian isn't going to wait for us, forever. Beauty queen we've got work to do." "Don't call me that!" She shouted. "I'll never be mistaken for a airheaded child of that shallow goddess!" "Yea, Yea, Yea." I replied as we left the dinner. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page